


tonę, tato

by AmaWatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Hurt, Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Feels, stiles stilinski na to nie zasługuje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Topię się.Tato, ja się topię.Utonąłem.tato, ja utonąłem!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	tonę, tato

**Author's Note:**

> miałam pisać ff z Harry'ego Pottera (o Roise/Zabiron/Blon/Blairon/czemu parring Ron Weasley x Blaise Zabini nie ma porządnej nazwy?), ale zaczęłam słuchać muzyki i ryczeć, więc powstało to.

Czasami mam wrażenie, że tonę. Jakby ktoś trzymał moją głowę pod wodą – tak jak Gerard trzymał tą należącą do Matta.

Myślałem, że będzie łatwiej. Że gdy odkryłem prawdę, to wszystko ustanie.

Topiłem się, widząc strach i witając się z nim jak z starym przyjacielem. „Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli” mówiłbym mu na przywitanie „Wciąż mnie nawiedzasz nieproszony?”.

Tonę, bojąc się zapytać jak mam wstać, gdy ciągle upadam mimo braku nóg.

\- Utonę! - krzyczę, ale nikt mnie słyszy – jak zwykle.

Woda pali mnie w gardło.

Ciężko się krzyczy, będąc martwym.

Tato, zrobiłem to przed czym mnie ostrzegałaś.

Utopiłem się, tato.


End file.
